1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing a signal from an electric device according to claim 1. Further, the present invention relates to a method for processing a signal from an electric device according to claim 10.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Signals from electric devices represent or describe a certain state or an arbitrary analogue value. The information contained in said signals is used to control an apparatus or a process, for example. The signal may be a direct current (DC voltage) voltage signal. Usually, the value of the voltage characterizes the state of the device or the value of a quantity.
The electric device may be a manual or an automatic switch. If the state of the switch is changed, then also the signal transmitted by said switch is changed. Further, the electric device may be a sensor element for detecting physical quantities, like temperature, pressure and humidity. The signal from the electric device represents the value of the detected quantity.
In some of the above electric devices, a change of the state or the detected quantity may result in a relative small change of the signal. A change of the signals may be also caused by disturbances of the electric device or the system.
Therefore, the system has to distinguish, if the signal is disturbed or if